


Sharing Clothes, Sharing Hearts

by MagicalMageHimiko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Danganronpa Pairings Dressing up in each others clothes, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, LITERALLY, M/M, More ships to be added, Multi, Other, Sharing Clothes, just adorable fluff, requests open!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMageHimiko/pseuds/MagicalMageHimiko
Summary: One-shots Of Danganronpa Pairings trying on each others clothes!Just wholesome stuff here, no worries!Please Request Pairings In The Comments!





	Sharing Clothes, Sharing Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on Ao3, so I hope i'm doing okay! I really hope you enjoy these one-shots!

"Kokichi, are you sure this was a good idea?"

Shuichi Saihara was wondering how on earth he had found himself in a situation that involved him trying to squeeze his way into Kokichi Ouma's clothes, and right now was having particular trouble in pulling the white trousers up his legs.

"Relaaaax Shuichi, it's perfectly fine!" Kokichi smirked, waving his hands at him through the longer black, pinstriped sleeves that covered his arms. "See? Now i know how it feels to be in the shoes of the Ultimate Detective!" He kicked his leg in the air, making one of Shuichi's larger shoes fly off and crash into the wall. "Nishishi~ Literally!" The purple haired boy burst into fits of laughter and started pounding his fists on the floor like it was the funniest joke he'd ever heard.

Shuichi sighed and resumed trying to pull up the *extremely* tight white trousers past his thighs. "Since you've finished putting my clothes on, do you mind helping me with these?"  
He tried again in vain to tug them up by himself.

Kokichi stood back up and pouted like the laughter just moments ago had never existed. "But Shuiiiichiii, I haven't finished yet! there's still one more thing to put on!" He then giggled and ran into one of the other rooms in their shared apartment, slamming the door with a *BANG!*.

A few minutes later, Kokichi ran back in, this time with a black cap hat was too big for him on his head. He adjusted it slightly so instead of it covering his eyes, It was on the back of his head like he was some kind of hip hop rapper. "Okay, now i've finished. What was it you wanted me to do again?" He feigned ignoranced and looked at Shuichi innocently.

"Help-me-with-these-stupidly-tight-trousers!" He growled, each word spoken after a tug. Why did he even agree to this anyway?

Kokichi's face shifted into one of suprise. "Ooooh, you're having trouble? You should have just said so!" He skipped over and layed his hands on top of Shuichi's, making the taller boy blush slightly. "All-righty then! On the count of three! Eight, Five, Three!" 

They tugged together, and the trousers eventually got to Shuichi's waist. He collapsed with exhaustion, barely noticing the inches of leg showing due to how short the trousers were on him. 

"Weeell done Shuichi! We've nearly finished our secret disguise ploy!" Kokichi anounced, grabbing his scarf from the work top. "Only one more thing to finish off with!"

He felt Kokichi's warm hands around his neck, carefully making sure the scarf wasn't too tight. The bridge of his nose was being tickled slightly by one of Kokichi's stray hairs and he had to stop himself from sneezing.

"Aaaand.... Done!" Kokichi shouted, removing his hands from Shuichi's neck, making the dark haired boy miss the touch for a moment. "We've officially claimed each other's identities! The police will never catch me now! 

"Oh, ha ha ha Kokichi, remind me what we're supposed to do now?" He asked, trying to remove the thought of Kokichi's warm hands from his head. 

Kokichi's expression turned sly, and he leaned his head right infront of Shuichi's. "Well, know i've assumed the identity of the Ultimate Detective, i'm afraid i'm going to have to arrest you~

Shuichi opened his mouth to explain that Detectives don't exactly do the arresting, but instead felt the warm softness of Kokichi's lips on his. He could feel his face turning bright scarlet.

Kokichi pulled away and smirked, "Nishishi, did you fall for that lie? When will you learn Shuichi?" He then turned and started walking to the kitchen, "I'm thirsty, so I'm going to go grab a Grape Panta, kay?" 

Shuichi was still stood there, barely registering what had just happened. Suddenly, he snapped to his senses.

"K-kokichi, wait! How am i supposed to take these off?"

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave ship requests in the comments! It would really mean a lot if you could give me some feedback too :3


End file.
